cairrou_watashi_wa_jimendesufandomcom-20200213-history
Cairrou: Sono Purekueru
Cairrou: Sono Purekueru ''(OVA, 2015) is the series that heavily inspired ''Cairrou: Watashi wa Jimendesu ''(ONA, 2018). ''Cairrou: Sono Purekueru ''is still releasing episodes to this day. As of right now, there are 41 episodes. Rosie seems to be the main antagonist, showing her true colors in season 3. There is also an obvious grammar mistake in most of the OVA episodes; the episodes imply that Cairrou "gets grounded" as opposed to Cairrou "getting the ground", as shown throughout the ONA. There are very few lore connections to the ONA. The origin and inspiration for the OVA is unknown. ''Season 1 (2015 - 2016) *Episode 1 - Cairrou Calls Mr. Hinkle Grandpa and Gets Grounded *Episode 2 - Cairrou Puts a Virus on Dad's Computer and Gets Grounded *Episode 3 - Cairrou Slaps People and Gets Grounded *Episode 4 - Cairrou Misbehaves at the Restaurant and Gets Grounded *Episode 5 - Cairrou Gets His Dad Fired From Work and Gets Grounded *Episode 6 - Cairrou Calls Miss Martin a Nerd and Gets Grounded *Episode 7 - Cairrou Kisses Dora and Gets Grounded (crossover filler) *Episode 8 - Cairrou Misbehaves at the Movies *Episode 9 - Cairrou Calls His Dad by His First Name and Gets Grounded *Episode 10 - Cairrou Scares Rosie and Gets Grounded *Episode 11 - Cairrou Hurts Rosie and Gets Arrested *Episode 12 - Cairrou Escapes Jail and Gets Grounded ''Season 2'' (2016) *Episode 1 - Cairrou Gets Rosie Arrested and Gets Grounded *Episode 2 - Cairrou Misbehaves at Detention and Gets Grounded *Episode 3 - Cairrou Tries to Join a Gang and Gets Grounded *Episode 4 - Cairrou Becomes a Drug Dealer and Gets Grounded *Episode 5 - Dora Joins Cairrou's Gang and Gets Grounded (crossover filler) *Episode 6 - Cairrou Embarrases His Father and Gets Grounded *Episode 7 - Cairrou Creates a GoAnimate for Schools Account and Gets Grounded *Episode 8 - Cairrou Becomes Best Friends With Warren Cook and Gets Grounded *Episode 9 - Cairrou Shaves Rosie's Hair Off and Gets Grounded *Episode 10 - Cairrou Explodes the Kitchen and Gets Pushed Into the Fire and Gets Grounded *Episode 11 - Rosie Slaps Cairrou and Gets Grounded *Episode 12 - Cairrou Misbehaves on Airplane and Gets Grounded ''Season 3'' (2016) *Episode 1 - Rosie Kisses Cairrou and Gets Grounded *Episode 2 - Cairrou Sings His Theme Song and Gets Grounded *Episode 3 - Cairrou Poops on Miss Martin and Gets Grounded *Episode 4 - Cairrou Says Yes Donald Trump and Gets Grounded *Episode 5 - Cairrou, Get Over Here Right Now! *Episode 6 - Cairrou Slaps Clementine and Gets Grounded *Episode 7 - Cairrou Kills Rosie and Gets Arrested *Episode 8 - Rosie Scares Cairrou and Gets Grounded *Episode 9 - Rosie Takes a Dump On Cairrou and Gets Assaulted *Episode 10 - Rosie Pushes Cairrou and Gets Grounded *Episode 11 - Rosie Flushes Cairrou Down the Toilet and Gets Grounded *Episode 12 - Rosie Ruins Cairrou's Birthday and Gets Grounded ''Season 4'' (2016 - current) *Episode 1 - Rosie Shoots Cairrou and Gets Grounded *Episode 2 - Rosie Sends Cairrou to Hell and Gets Grounded *Episode 3 - Cairrou Family Gets Plastic Surgery *Episode 4 - Rosie Puts Nappies on Cairrou and Gets Grounded